Magus Concendo
Magus Concendo is played by Knddnk2, created originally for the Lumbridge RP under the user Wolfmorgue in January of 2012. He is a human male who practices the Armadylean religion. At present, this character is alive. Affiliations and Titles (past and present) *Ex-Viceroy of Insulae *Ex-Lord of Lumbridge. (Under Salvyn's Character, Duchess Anya Boar.) *Ex grandmaster of the Wizard tower *Guildmaster of the Runecrafting Guild *Former-Economic/Buisness Advisor of Ardougne (Under Ellen Eagle's character, Queen Elizabeth Arshen) *Membership in the following: Heroes Guild, Legends Guild, Magic Guild ( for his work in advanced teleportation and combat magic), Runecrafting Guild (as well as guildmaster) (for his work in rediscovering runecrafting), Champions Guild (for demon slaying in his youth) *Head of Concendo Industries *Devastator of Lumbridge; A term used by some of those who viewed his act of flooding lumbridge as an attack on civilians, rather then an act of war. *Ex-Lord of Ardougne under Oliver Cleeves and Brock Avery *Viceroy of Musa Point *Admiral of the Concendo Navy (C.N.S) Appearance Facial Features: Magus has green eyes, short hair, and a long beard. His skin color is a distorted yanillian tone having been born there but spent most of his life moving around Gielinor. His hair is white with age. He has a small scar on his right eye, stemming 'from a fire spell cast at him, 'that has nearly faded . Physical Features: 5'11, Magus is broad shouldered and a bit lanky. He appears to have been a fit man in his youth but with age his strength has gone a bit but his stature has not. '' Pathfinder5-Wizard.jpg|Magus; Circa 50 PZO1114-EzrenPonders.jpg|Magus; Circa 60 wizard_beauty_low.jpg|Magus; Circa 50 wizard_presentation_low.jpg|Magus; Circa 50 PZO9011-OrcsAtTheGates.jpg|Magus in battle; Circa 45 Magus words.jpg|Wordle of Magus Concendo Article '' Inventory This is a brief outline of the typical items on Magus's person *Concendo family ring *An Aren family ring. *In his robes pockets are sewn in to hold runes. *He has a belt with many pouches of runes sorted by type. *He has a pouch hanging on his neck that contains runes for teleports. *He has 8 flasks. *#Right Hip flask *#Left hip flask *#Hanging flask (on waist) *#Flask (inside Jacket like cover) *#Forearm flask *#Flask on the area from his shoulder to elbow *#Small flask on his belt. *#Boot flask. *A dagger containing several things in the hilt. The dagger is quite small. **Runes for teleportation **Lock pick **(small) Vial of fast acting poison. **Small Bolt. *A small medal made from the bone of a dragon. *A small medal made from a horn on a Elder Demon ** The medal is silver with a small elder demon in the middle. The demon is made from the horn of an elder demon. On the back are the words "long live ardougne" and "the beast is fallen" *A battle wand crafted from the wood of a magic tree. Commendations The following are the medals and? commendation? Magus has collcted over the years either through appointment by another or selfappointment. *A small medal made from the bone of a dragon. *A small medal made from a horn on a Elder Demon ** The medal is silver with a small elder demon in the middle. The demon is made from the horn of an elder demon. On the back are the words "long live ardougne" and "the beast is fallen" * The Misthalin Bar ** Awarded to any soldiers who fought in the Coalitions battles in Misthalin. * The Coaliton Star ** Awarded to any who served in the Coalition. ** The Star starts full black and a tip is filled in for each campaign ** Purple point-Misthlain * The Lumbridge Bar ** Awarded to any who fought in the battle to take lumbridge Castle Coalition Star.jpg|The Coalition Star|linktext=The Coalition Star-Misthalin The Lumbridge Bar.jpg|The Lumbridge Bar|linktext=The Lumbridge Bar The Misthalin Bar.jpg|The Misthalin Bar|linktext=The Misthalin Bar . Kill Count This is basically what it says, a list of everything Magus Concendo has killed/destroyed thorugh ic actions, of course in his history there are many more. *34 Goblins *1 Elder Demon (with others helping) *2 Demons (seperate occasions, one with a group, one pretty much alone though Oliver Cleeves threw a spear at the demon as Magus defeated it) *Assisted in killing a two-headed red dragon Pre Roleplay History Born in the 5th age year 96, Magus Concendo was born to wizards of the Wizard Guild. From a young age he spent his time training surrounded by magic. He had a bad experience with fire magic in an incident which backfired leaving a scar in his face for most of his life him only being able to remove it recently. Since that incident he has never used fire magic. He has a twin sister, though the two of them took seperate paths. Both were keen on gaining power and knowledge; and his sister spent her life finding what most would deem evil. Upon turning 18 he would be finished training under the other wizards and would be ready for his final test. He would have to complete his year long journey. He took his journey starting in Ardougne spending some time there, heading to Yanille to revisit family (he had spent a few years at the Wizard Tower prior to this), he would then spend a month or two pirating off of Brimhaven and Karamja, something he enjoyed greatly. This would coincide with the winter of 114. Magus left the pirating boats in Catherby and upon hearing of the challenges of wolf mountain he would over the course of a few weeks cross them. After this he would move on through Burthorpe and Taverley where he gained an interest in herblore something he never pursued. He would eventually make his way accross Gielinor into Varrock. Spending little time there except to restock on runes he would eventually make his way into the desert where he became lost for several weeks. He would find his way into Al Kharid eventually where he was taken to Lumbridge to recover. Following this his year would be up and he would return to the tower to complete his training. Now a full wizard Magus would spend the rest of his life until the age of 60 helping rediscover runecrafting. When the adventurer put the last pieces of the puzzle together Magus would depart the tower spending a decade seeking out the magic of other groups accross gielinor. Confident that he had mastered teleportation and was capable in combat magicks he would retire at the age of 70 in lumbridge. Lumbridge Magus left for Lumbridge with plans to retire, but he quickly grew bored with that. He opened a bar that was named the Lumbrucke, which became a popular destination for the citizens of Lumbridge. He rose to the rank of head mage in the waning days of the Eyvindi Provinces/Lumbridge under Eyvind. Magus spent some time fighting in wars for Lumbridge; most notably a Rovin/Camelot battle in Lumbridge's graveyard. He battled one mage, incapacitating him but the mage was teleported away. He then took down Danny Rovin having a guard arrest him but Duke Evynid later had him released. There were several incidents in Lumbridge that brought the city close to war, and most of Magus' time in Lumbridge was spent defending the city. Duke Eyvind began to be seen less and less, and before long, the Provinces had all but fallen appart. Magus was one of the last notable residents of Lumbridge to leave the city after the collapse of the provinces, and when he did he moved on to the Wizard's Tower, though he made sure that he kept the portal to the Runecrafting guild. Wizard Tower Magus Concendo was given the tower by Jane Rovin to proceed with the running of the tower. He spent a short time in leadership in which he did several things. He took an expidition to create an elixir of life, something that was never completed. The elemental workshop was found by an Ardougne citizen when they were converting the room to a field hospital and the entrance was discovered. Upon going in an elemental shield was created and taken out. The shield now resides in the Runecrafting Guild as does the incomplete Elixir of life. He grew sick of the formalities of the leadership and wanted to pass it on to someone who wanted to deal with the troubles of leadership. He passed it along to Louis Pyron. Ardougne Magus came to Ardougne under Queen Sylvari's rule and was there during the transition to Elizabeth Arshen's rule. He was appointed to the position of Economic/Buisness Advisor by Acting-Regent Arshen. He served her through her time as Queen and continues to serve Ardougne as the leadership is transfered to the new regent while Queen Arshen takes a leave to have her children. After a few months of wandering he decided to take what money he had from his small family fortune and purchase the islands of Insulae (OOC'ly Miscellania and Etceteria; possible page later.) The company specialized in selling horses, yaks, terrorbirds, camels, and mules. They also sold armor for the first three. This is his current occupation though he spends lots of time in Ardougne and across Gielinor working for his company. After a year or two of growth of the company buisness began to slow a bit and Magus was ready to give retirement a third chance. So he sold the company to Avery Enterprises for four million coins. Magus had been approached by Duchess Anya about her being attacked by Aranitus Aren. As a favor to a friend he began his hunt to capture him for his crimes against Ardougne. Over the course of a few weeks he went to Ardougne and Yanille and began developing plans for his capture. A stakeout was planned with Yanillian forces for the Jolly Boar during the course of the operation He was not seen. A few days later Magus was in the bar and noticed a bearded mage in the corner. Upon closer examination it was confirmed to be Aranitus. Through a private commorb channel to Ardougne the Queen was notified and an operation prepared. Magus, Kisbeth, and Zaox converged on Aranitus and over a few moments captured him and removed him to a secure prison in Kandarin. After some interrogation mixed with longterm damage done to Aranitus, the three left to assist Duchess Anya who was being attacked. During there abscence Aranitus destroyed part of the prison and escaped. Upon a later meeting with Aranitus the two decided to form an alliance based upon their mutual dislike of Grandmaster Samarodion. A crate of runes was given to Aranitus in exchange for an alliance. Eventually this alliance grew to include the protection of Aranitus's daughter Areya Aren. When Ardougne faked her execution she came under Magus's protection under the name of Menia Concendo. She was treated as if she were the daughter of Magus's youngest sister. He is currently tasked with protecting her so that their alliance may continue and as his last order from the Queen. With the death of Samarodion Magus no longer needs the alliance he held to and sends Areya back to her father. Those that wished her harm are no longer a threat and she can now go on to live her life. Runecrafting Guild Magus has been largely absent from the guild's happenings; adressing the needs of it when problems arrive. When he, along with many other wizards, felt a tear in the dimensions of Runescape that was the RuneSpan he decided to throw himself back into the Guild, working on restructuring it to be capable of meeting the challenge of discovering the secrets of the Runespan. The Guild is currently working on strengthening its supply of runes and learning the difficulties that come with the RuneSpan. Lumbridge (Again) Having met with several people and discussed the state of Lumbridge he was stricken with great guilt and concern. Just a few years earlier his city had begun to fall and he did nothing. He sat by and watched it happen, something he regrets greatly. Blaming himself for part of the constant shifts in power, through good leaders and bad, Magus swore on his life that if Lumbridge fell again to invasion or to a weak leader he would take it for himself to make amends for his earlier failures. After a meeting with the current duke he was satsified that the town was in good hands. His pact though remains the same. If the city falls to another invasion he will strike it to implement a secure government. One that will allow Lumbridge to move on without fear of the failure of more monarchies. However until then He has begun drafting up plans for the new government of the town, new economy, and new policy to prevent the failures of old. While he doesn't expect to need to move in on the town he regardless has planned to refusing to see the town he has so greatly loved suffer more. After the town was sacked by goblins many citizens were left dead, houses destroyed, crops destroyed, suffering everywhere. The duke gave a speech stating that he wished to back down and would appoint a new duke. Magus went to the duke and they had a short exchange. During this magus learned that 2-3 others had applied though not their identities. He backed down and with his name thrown in will watch the duke make his decision. Though if the new duke should be someone unable to help the town then the duke will be removed. With the appointment of a new duke Magus has decided to step back from Lumbridge politics to focus on his own future. Though he maintains an eye on Lumbridge ready to act when its people begin to suffer at the hands of a duke. Having seen the city pass once again he has decided to give up on the city. He is done with politics and ready to rest. Though he would once again return, this time with an army for its liberation. He gave the commands for the advancing forces of 3 attacks, one on the swamps, one that flooded the city, and one that took the castle. He knows that the freedom will be limited, so in the time he has had control of the city he has acted quickly. Moving weapons into caves, rebuilding what damage was done, and moving in other supplies to the area in the event that he chose to try to regain the city after the Worshippers retook it from him. Fake Death With the mounting stress of running a guild, serving a government he no longer wishes to serve, and running several companies Magus decides the best way out is death. Though he is not yet ready to die, he is ready for the world to think he is. He has decided that once his ship the "Concendo II" is finished he will move his belongings onto it and live out from it taking up disguises when he wants to. He has prepared a will, and given his nephew Igneous Concendo the instructions on how is funeral is to happen. His nephew will be tasked with carrying out the funeral, inviting guests, and with supplying the "Concendo II" with food and other necessities. Basically acting as Magus's representative to the world. The funeral will be held in Lumbridge church after Magus finds a body to be used as his own. Using makeover magic (something he learned as a child) he will make the body look like his own. Igneous will then perform an ritual that has been used on the bodies of the Concendo family for centuries. Magus wrote a will to give away some of his wealth. The will reads as follows. I, Magus Concendo, being in sound mind and body have divided up a portion of my wealth to be given out as I see fit. I relinquish all titles of nobility granted to me. They are not to be passed on to any family members due to their relation to me. My tower in Ardougne is to be offered to Amara. If she does not wish to take it, it is to be returned to the city. Two Hundred and fifty thousand coins are to be delivered to Amara as well. Igneous is to be given one hundred thousand coins. To Menia Concendo I give fifty thousand coins. All other coinage is to be placed in the family treasury. My property in Brimhaven is to be given to Igneous Concendo. One hundred thousand coins is to be given to the Town of Lumbridge to pay for the continued damage I caused to this church. I also return the Runecrafting Guild to the control of the Tower, re-opening the portal in the Tower. This is my last living written work. I thank you all for knowing you and greet death like an old friend. I have avoided it long enough. -end will- After the funeral Magus intends to slip out of the church before "he" is burned. He maintains the shrimp and parrot as a warehouse to hold supplies. ---- The funeral ended with several in attendence. Amara Vansalder was invited into the Concendo family and the Lumbridge church was partially destroyed. Properties Ardougne.png|Concendo Mansion Desert.png|Concendo Tower Lumbridge.png|Concendo Homestead Varrock.png|Concendo Manor *Concendo Mansion **Formerly located in Kandarin, upon Vectis Vekon becoming King, Magus chose to hide the house. He along with a team of Magi hid the house until it was needed again. While at one point it was brought back into Gielinor, as of the Elven Invasion it has been withdrawn again. **It is a landscaled Sinclair mansion similar to how it is found ingame with the exception of the following changes. **The Fence ***The Fence has been altered to be made of near white stone ***The Gate is as is with the exception of a blurite gate with the Concendo seal on it. **West of walkway ***The West side fence has been outfitted to hold animals **East side of walkway ***A magic tree is planted ***The benches have been made of an off white wood ***From the walkway to the fence the area has been converted into an artificial beach, with sand and water. **Ground Floor ***Left as is, Gilded mahogany furniture and gold trimmed blue sheets. ***The dining room table is mahogany with blue tablecloth ***The shields show the Concendo seal **The Second floor ***The Southwest room has a four poster bed against the west wall, furniture is throughout with a desk against the east wall ***The Southeast room is the same as the west room with opposite directions orientation ***The library has a few chairs around a small table in the southwest corner with a desk near the north wall ***The northeast room and northwest have been turned into iron vaults with both a combination lock and a magical lock. **Color Schemes ***The stone is a light off white wood ***Wood is light offfwhite ***All furniture is gilded mahogany ***Sheets and cloth items are blue with gold trim. **Guards are statioened at each door, on the perimiter, and patrol the grounds. **The Northwest piece of the home was damaged when a crate of explosives was dropped. It revealed some old stone with guthixian markings and excavation is in progress. An enchantment is over the property and the excavation site to make it appear as if nothing has changed, and will be removed once a discovery is made. *Musa Point **Docks have been built around the perimiter of the island and in the inlet **The small room near the docks has been turned into an office **The bar and general store are company stores for employees **Various "junk" items are spread across the island consisting from suits of armor to a furnace to a massive city gate. *Asgarnian Property **Located just east of goblin village, oocly is "MadEyeMagus" 's poh. This house was captured by the forces of Bandos during the "Beard and the Beast" event. *Concendo Manor **The home from Romeo and Juliet **A member of the concendo Honor Guard can be found at each of the doors leading into the home, for basic security reasons. **The northmost room on the second floor been turned into a library **There are protective enchantments on the balconies, windows, and some of the doors. **A cellar has been added in a basement level similar in layout to the first floor, It also has a few servent rooms. **A third floor has been added, same as the second though with a blue color scheme in the bedroom, the room has been cut into two rooms, with a wall stretching across the lower part of the room. The lower part is now a library, the bedroom being the same as it is now just smaller and blue. *Concedo Homestead **Landscaled Draynor Manor ** Formerly located between the Lumbridge well and castle, and the H.A.M. base and swamps, it was destroyed in the initial blast of the Battle of Lumbridge. **The Manor was rebuilt near the location of the Zamorakian Camp. ***The Grounds ****The Fence is to be offwhite stone, iron rails. Less creepy and more fancy then the manor. The overtop lining to has "Concendo" on it, and the seal is found on both corner circles. ****Inside is largely the same, lanterns on the path but with no trees. There are two barns built on the edges of the manor for various things. One of the east side, one on the west. The west barn being animal oriented, the east made for carts, wagons, and the likes. ****The fountain is the same stone as that of the walls, but with an avianse in the center. ***The House ****General *****The windows are clear and can be opened. *****The Wood is off white. the shingles are blue and where there is blackmetal the metal is gold. *****The remainder of the home is as is with the exception of the following. *****Gilded mahogany furniture *****Magus's color scheme of off white and blues. So everything red/brown/black, in blue/white/gold's. *****Suits of armor that were once found in the falador, varrock, and lumbridge castles are found in the home *****Guards periodically patrol the grounds and are stationed at doors and windows. *****There are pictures of places, family members, and other things spread through out on the walls. *****There is at least one worker designated for each library so that if the house if ever attacked books can be sent off. ****Basement *****The Basement is now part vault part cellar the locked west room serving as an Iron vault. The North rooms varry. The two northeastern are vaults, the middle and western are all for storage and other supplies. ****First Floor *****The easternmost room should acts as a serving room for kitchen staff with ranges and food. *****Supplies inside, this is a more "Commercial" kitchen, and would be used when hosting guests. *****The room with the witch is a kitchen/supply room with advanced ranges and plumbing things. ****Second Floor *****The room directly south of the stairs is a library. *****It has shelves that offer a direct document teleport to the family library. *****The two easternmost rooms are as is *****The room directly east of the stairs now hosts a larger bed. *****The westernmost room is a library, full of shelves. Each shelve can also send books away for safekeeping. The northwest wall is bar ****Third Floor *****The northernmost room is magus's private study. A bar is found on the east wall and shelves on the west. The shelves are capable of teleporting books. *****The Lab is a recieving room for documents being sent to the homestead. *****There are a guards on this floor as well as some workers in the lab. *Concendo Tower **Landscaled Wizards Tower **Located in the desert, south of the mountians, west of Menaphos ***There is a block on abyssal teleports over the whole property. With the exception of the portal to the south. ***The Teleport Anchor ****Another anchor has been built as well. This one is different in that it does not use the abyss but instead uses the runespan as the median for teleportation. This enables only those with knowledge of runespan teleporting to directly access the tower. ***The Grounds ****There is no bridge for starters. Once on the island it is very much the same as it is found ingame with stone paths and the given statues in place. The fountains still flow water although it takes it source from enchanted water orbs. ****The material on the outside looks as is as does the cloth items. All saradomin symbols are replaced with armadyl symbols. All wooden pieces are mahogany with gold trim. These are true unless otherwise stated. ****The statues near the bridge are of two Concendo family members who served in the Guardians of Armadyl holding the rank of Knight Master and Marshal. The statues are enchanted to be able to defend the castle serving as protectors of the Tower. They are more or less well crafted rune guardians and are responsible for the enchantments over the tower. Physically entering the grounds requires going between them. ****The Southwest ruins of the first tower sticking from the ground are now a portal in which visitors can be teleported into the tower. ****Concendo Honor Guard patrol the grounds and take stand at all windows and doors. ***First floor ****Entry Hall *****The two busts are of two concendo's *****The Statue beside the entry is of Delkain Concendo *****A Captain of the Honor Guard is stationed on the stand as a second determine for entry. ****Library *****Everything is as it is ingame althrough the book shelves have wards around them protecting them from access by the wrong people. They contain a massive range of books and permision to access them is given through a gatestone held by magus. *****The organ has been replaced by a bar *****There are several painting of family members, people, and scenery. *****The statues are of various family members and each plays a part in the defence of the tower and is once again a glorified rune guardian. ***Second Floor ****Room features ****Paintings on the walls ****statues of concendo family members ****Northern room *****As is with the nodes. *****The empty plinth's hold various expirimental enchantments. *****an arcane device is found on the deck and is used to do some channeling for spells *****The Dragon statues seen from the bridge are replaced by avianse. ****East room *****The east room instead of a demon holds a portal that can be used to view the other end of teleport locations. This is the one of only two parts of the tower linked to the abyss. *****There are guards outside the door ****West room *****The portal in the west room is used to listen to commorb channels and attempt to redirect teleports to the room. The commorb conversations are listened to, documented, and sent off to be summarized and stored. *****There are guards posted outside the door ****Southern area *****The porch serves as a launching ground for broomstick based magi and can be used as a landing platform for other flying objects. *****All three doors here have guards posted *****The two rooms on the southern section are used to copy manuscripts and other written documents ***Third Floor ****This floor is a secure room. Those using the beam to teleport are either given access through the gatestone or are moved onto the roof. This is magus's personal floor and has high security. ****The two statues are used to maintain the enchantments over this floor ****The Statues are replaced with various Concendo's and magi ****Painting can be found throughout the walls. ****Northern room *****These doors are kept closed and has two armed guards stationed at it *****This is the second most secure book location within magus's properties and the bookshelves are protected by the same enchantments the library bookshelves are. *****This is Magus Concendo's private study and has a small bar against the east wall. Documents in here are either government documents or documents that he can't allow to be seen by others. *****It has some magical artifacts in it as well. ****Northwest room *****There is no bed in here, it is all worktables and lecterns and is one of the other copying locations for more secure books. There is at least one guard posted at this door. ****Southern room *****The southern room is magus's room and is pretty much as is ingame. *****The telescope is capable of reaching pretty far due to a combination of it's height, magic, and the lense strenght. It can see fairly blurry visions of alkharid and Lumbridge and a rough outline of varrock's castle in fair weather. It is also used for astronomical observation. *****The cupboards have enchantments over them to keep their contents secure. *****Guards are stations on both sides of this room, on the deck and outside the doors. ****Southwest room *****Guard posted at the door *****The room is filled with lecterns and other writing places and once again serves as a means of copying down commorb conversations in channells that access was given to. *****The bookshelf, upon recieveing a transcript will teleport it to the secure library located in the northern sea. ****Southeast room *****This room belongs to mapmakers and other documentors. It's cupboard will also teleport off the maps and documents upon copying or creation *****Guards posted at the door ****Northeast room *****A guard is posted at the door and this room is used for an actual room. Those family members that magus trusts are allowed to spend the night here. *****Inside it's cleaned up and would make a fine room worthy of a nobleman ***Third floor x2 ****If you are not given access to the other third floor you come here. It is very much as it is ingame althought a floor higher. It appers the same as ingame without a telescope and the rooms have all been turned into bunk rooms. This is the floor for the guards and workers in the tower. ***Fourth floor ****As is ingame with some guards on the roof. ****An enchantment blocks abyssal teleportation. ***Runecrafting Guild ****This is the center of magus's operations. ****On this floor secure documents are being copied, documents are being read and summarized, commorbs are being hacked and transcripts made from them. ****This room also helps to redirect teleports to the second floor. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Noble Category:Protagonist Category:Political Figure Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Runecraft Category:Armadylean